


Save The Captain

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea - Freeform, M/M, O Captain! My Captain!, Townbikes United
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lets it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Captain

They're fucking him, slow, frantic, passionate, dominating, and he lets it happen, all over again in his mind. Under this very same shower spray he has known numerous lovers, all different either in age, race or looks, and none of it seems real anymore. He's the town bike, wherever he goes, whatever he does, he can't change that. He's the Captain and the Captain has to know all his men in order to help them.

And by now John Terry knows them all, by the way they fuck and how long they're willing to stay. He's glad he saved Frank for last because the man might be rough but he is still here after months of fucking and bruises and blood and maybe he's here to stay. That thought keeps John going day by day, no matter what Frank does because John needs someone and maybe, despite his rough edges, Frank might be that someone because, sometimes, Frank can be gentle and just take care of John.

Like now, he steps into the shower and cleanses John's cuts, caresses his skin and scalp with strong fingers and gentle touches and kisses him tenderly. Frank leads him out of the shower, dries him with a soft towel and guides him into the bedroom. This is such a rare occasion that John simply couldn't speak to save his life.

Frank tells him to lie down and he obeys, settles on his side, head heavily pressing into the pillows. Oh, what a sweet surrender it is, from a warm shower to a cold bed with a pair of arms wrapped around him. And in that moment John needs nothing more than the man holding him just to be there. He falls asleep with peace in his mind and warm, loving kisses sending him to sleep's path.


End file.
